Student Zane X Student Reader
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When you think you're going to fail a math test, a miracle happens- your crush, Zane, decides to sit beside you! As you two study, you begin to notice how nervous he is. Will he feel the same way you do, reader? You can all thank the other fanfiction users for this idea. I would never have thought to do an insert! Zane belongs to Lego, and you belong to Zane!


**Every review counts! I am making one shots because my computer is acting funny... So whatever! The more reviews, the more likely you are to get more of this! None of this is intended to be racist... Here's your key!**

**(y/n)- your name!**

**(l/n)- last name!**

**(f/c)- favorite color!**

**(c/n)- city name!**

**(h/c)- hair color!**

**(e/c)- eye color!**

**(s/c)- skin color!**

I felt a lump in my throat as I looked at my gigantic (f/c) math textbook. It was absolutely huge! Lowering my (e/c) eyes to the floor, I knew I was never going to pass my exams tomorrow... Going to (c/n) High School wasn't easy, especially when my teachers didn't care about me. All they wanted to do was get you out of their class so they could smoke marijuana or drink beer or something! They told me that I was going to fail anyways, so why bother? The sheer thought brought tears to my (e/c) eyes.

"Excuse me, miss... Is this seat taken?" A calm, soothing British voice asks gently.

I looked up and felt my (s/c) skin flush in shock. There was the cutest guy I ever met, who happened to be in my math class! His calm grey eyes pierced my (e/c) ones as he waits for me to answer. His blonde hair looked amazing, as usual. He actually was twirling my (h/c) hair around his finger nervously. His name was Zane, and I had the world's biggest crush on him. He was a total nerd, but he was a sexy nerd in my opinion!

I put my (f/c) pencil down and say, "Yeah, sure. My name's (y/n) (l/n)."

"O-oh... I'm Zane. I know who you are, miss (l/n)..."

I blush and hide my face behind my (f/c) backpack. I demand, "W-why do you know that?!"

"Erm," Zane giggles, "Well, I... I'm in your math class!"

As if that was an explanation for knowing my name. I pressed, "Why me?"

"No reason... I heard you needed help studying for your math test." Zane tries to convince me.

I admit, "I do, could you help me? I hear you have the highest grade point average in the school..."

"Of course, miss (l/n)."

"Just call me (y/n), it's what everyone else says!" I laugh.

Zane's face lights up, not realizing his hand is wrapped around my (s/c) one. He stares gently into my (e/c) eyes, and plays with my (h/c) locks as if they were made of silk. He begins to talk about thing that sounded vile out of the teacher's mouth, yet beautiful out of his... I actually understood what he was talking about.

When he finally finishes, Zane asks, "Did that help you any?"

"Plenty!" I assure him, heart still racing.

Zane accidentally dropped his pencil near my side of the table, and he leans over to get his pencil. His lips were so close, I couldn't help but blush and want to kid them. Picking his pencil up, he looks up and sees me right there, my (s/c) skin ablaze with pink blush. I looked so delicate...

"S-sorry..." He whispers, then sets a piece of paper in my hand, "That's from my friend. H-he really likes you...!"

I feel disappointed, but I flash him a small smile, saying, "How wonderful! I'll be so glad to meet him. And Zane?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, (y/n)... But I must be going."

Zane races out the door, books pressed to his chest. He had left behind his jacket, so I had pulled it on over my (f/c) tank top and uniform top. Walking back to my dorm, I open the letter. Who would my admirer be? I felt myself grin as I realized the writer had crumpled it up before realizing to give it to me.

_(Y/N),_

_I have wished to talk to you for a long time now, but I have been too shy to talk to you of late. I knew you were love at first sight when you walked into my life, and I wish that I could give you everything, even though I have very little to give. I am not the best choice of boyfriend, but I hope to be yours... I understand if you say no._

_I will wait on the mess hall for your answer, beautiful (y/n)._

_-Zane._

My face heated up. My crush has a crush on me! I immediately seek him out an find him in the mess hall all alone. He was staring at his hands, then looked and saw me. He seemed extremely nervous, and I want to laugh at him...

"I love you, stupid..." I whisper too low for him to hear.

Zane asks, "So, are you going to reject me cruelly or kindly?"

"Neither."

"What?"

I press him into the wall, his shock giving me the advantage. I breathe into his ear a sweet nothing as he looks shocked. Our eyes meet first, then he understands that it is a good thing. He swallows hard.

"D-do you want to go out?" Zane asks, blushing.

I answer, "Yes!"

He stares at me, grey eyes prancing my lips, then flickering to my bosom. He smiles and waits a long moment.

"I love you."

Our lips meet with no troubles.


End file.
